


Chaos Control

by Zarius



Category: Thunderbirds, Thunderbirds are go!
Genre: Drama, Spiritual, chain reaction, citv, itv, uranium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: An insight into Fuse's thought process after "Chain Reaction"





	Chaos Control

Fuse watched Thunderbird 2 and 1 speed away, cutting through the misty skies and heading homewards.

He was alone, alone with his thoughts, and he needn't have been. He could have gone with them, a prisoner of the GDF, but he'd be among people he could at least command some respect from now.

He knew he couldn't do that though, what would Havoc think of him? And the boss would certainly exact some terrible and costly revenge. He had influence everywhere.

Still, prison might be preferable to actually being grilled by the boss upon return to headquarters, and he knew he would command no respect from him for failing to provide the boss with the uranium.

Fuse knew the next time he was assigned with such an important task; he had to be less gung ho with explosives. Trying to blow his way through everything is what led to his earlier crisis, when the sealed doors to the factory prompted him to trigger an incendiary device to blast it open, but hadn't factored in the uranium he had stolen being at risk when the explosive went off, his life would have been forfeited.

It was Scott Tracy, a hated enemy, who would come to his rescue, using a remote controlled Thunderbird One to blow a hole in the door and allow Fuse to escape with his health intact, and, more to the point, his canned goods in hand.

Fuse had been spared, someone was watching over him that day, and international rescue seemed heaven sent.

This was the day chaos came under control, and he would not forget this day or this favour.

These were the days compassion was tested on both sides, and Fuse knew he could not quell his own quality of mercy, for he was a human being who valued life like everyone else, and to be given an unearned chance, possibly as a test by a heavenly force, played on his conscience.

So he chose to save Scott, and help him and a few others escape the factory before they were flooded with critical levels of radiation.

He left them the uranium he had stolen as a way of cleaning his hands of the whole mission, almost as if to ensure there were no reminders of this one day, and pushing the reset button on his future altercations with International Rescue.

What kind of man he would be when he crossed their paths again would be up to God and fate to decide.


End file.
